Icy Peak Refinery
is an refinery in the glacial murder snow region, not far from the Odin's Throne communal base. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is on top of the mountain glacier area that is nearest to the Blue Obelisk. From this location, an icy, barely thawed lake can be seen, where it sits above the lush green area between the icy mountain top and Odin's Throne. The Dead Cliffs Region, with it's barren landscape of dead trees and heavy vulture population is very close to this location. Noteable Regional Resources Beavers build dams in this area. Raiding their dams is the fastest way to get: *Oil *Gasoline (if any is left by the previous user) *Sulfurous rock is common in the area, though somewhat scattered among the various plateaus. Notable Amenities *Really ugly fur armor has been left here for local use in cases when people make it here on a fluke while exploring or for travel here by using one of the beds. It is vital that you return the armor for the next traveler's safety and the magenta and green dye job should make it hard to forget that it belongs here. *Two oil pumps inside, one outside up the hill. :*Several barrels may hold excess oil. :*A container may have gas made already. Please add oil and hide and start the next batch before you go. *An industrial forge (requires power, can refine oil) *A chemistry bench A small castle sits above the pump and it has the following outpost: *Two fireplaces for warmth and cooking. Due to the cold, you will need to eat more than normal, so come prepared! *A smithy *A bed for fast travel. Though the building is large, the dino gates are not behemoth, so large fliers must be parked on top. *Several barrels for raw oil and containers for gas are in the tiny room on the top, to make hailing operations by air faster. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. Exception to the above: :*Since this is a refinery, gas is common. If you are taking gas either leave some for the next person or harvest hide and start the next making the next round of gas. :*Please place excess gas in a container marked for holding it. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers There is nothing living in the immediate area. The cold here is seriously deadly.. You need a high fortitude to survive even with fur armor. If you have an otter to "wear", that will offset freezing risk considerably. Anyone with a decent fortitude rating and fur armor can easily survive inside the building though with the aid of two fireplaces and several torches for heat. The room with the beds is the recommended spot for logging off as it has several torches that should protect anyone logging out/in from freezing risk. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air near the peak above it. Note the icy lake on the ridge, as it marks the end of the extreme cold. The Blue Obelisk can be seen beyond the lake. To the right but not visible until you travel down is the Dead Cliffs region. Far off is the plateau area that overlooks Viking Bay Region. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Refineries